


Team Bonding

by Lohikäärme (Spacetiddies)



Category: Star Wars: The Clone Wars (2008) - All Media Types
Genre: Canon Divergence - Order 66, Fanart, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-04
Updated: 2020-08-04
Packaged: 2021-03-06 00:46:53
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 0
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25704586
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Spacetiddies/pseuds/Lohik%C3%A4%C3%A4rme
Summary: Rex and Ahsoka being besties, for em_gnat
Relationships: CT-7567 | Rex & Ahsoka Tano
Comments: 4
Kudos: 27
Collections: Clone Wars Saved Exchange 2020





	Team Bonding

**Author's Note:**

  * For [em_gnat](https://archiveofourown.org/users/em_gnat/gifts).



> A long time ago, in a galaxy far, far away where Order 66 never happened, a high-stakes arm wrestling battle is taking place. Bragging rights are on the line- Fives is cheering for General Tano, but Jesse has faith in Captain Rex. Who will win?

**Author's Note:**

> for the prompt, 'Rex and Ahsoka's friendship is so important!!! The clone wars is their story, and the Siege of Mandalore arc is great because at the end of all things, when it's really bad, they're still there for each other. Anyway, friendship is magic.'


End file.
